


4 NSFW Kylux Sketches

by badbastion



Series: My Star Wars art [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Armitage Hux, Bottom Kylo Ren, Frot, Gloves, Half-Dressed Sex, Implied Anal, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW Art, Scars, Sketches, Switching, Top Armitage Hux, Top Kylo Ren, Uniform Kink, also, clothed/unclothed, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badbastion/pseuds/badbastion
Summary: Like it says on the tin. Just now clawing my way into fandom, and I can't. stop. drawing them.





	4 NSFW Kylux Sketches

\---- 

\----

\----

**Author's Note:**

> Any kudos, comments or other feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
